Everlasting
by Elric-Chan
Summary: A dying boy, his determined friend, and their everlasting friendship. [sasuke and naruto angsty fic]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sasuke.**

**Sorry for the angst. I was wanting to write something deep. -shrugs-**

* * *

"No!"

He heard the scream long before his body turned around, before his still adjusting eyes saw through the darkness, before he could do anything to stop Uzumaki Naruto from crumpling to the ground.

And in an instant, Sasuke was running. Running to Naruto, his feet pummeling the sodden earth, but not feeling anything. He didn't feel, he didn't think, he didn't hear. All he saw was Naruto, lying ahead of him, and he had to get there.

It was his fault, he told himself over and over. _His_ fault that he had brought Naruto along to fight. _His fault_ that Naruto was now lying lifeless, kunai-ridden and bleeding. The enemy had long gone, and Sasuke doubted he would have stopped to fend them off if they hadn't.

He threw himself to the ground next to Naruto, without breaking his run. He clutched the still form in his arms, staring into the half-lidded azure eyes. He pulled the numerous kunai from Naruto's neck and chest, his breath becoming harsh at the gashes left behind.

"Naruto!"

The eyes flickered, a smile touching the scant corners of the limp mouth.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto, hold on!" Sasuke pulled his now blood-soaked shirt over his head, and tore strips away with his teeth. He wrapped them firmly around Naruto's throat, and, pulling off the orange jacket and black shirt, bandaged the injured chest.

His breath was coming in short gasps, but he held on to Naruto, afraid to let go for even a moment. The blonde's skin was getting paler, his breathing shallower, and his eyes dimmer. He felt awkward tears starting in his own black eyes, and didn't stop them when they spilled down his cheeks.

"Naruto... don't leave me!" Sasuke squeezed him harder. "Don't... don't you dare!"

Naruto smiled weakly. "Sas..."

"I won't forgive you if you die!" Sasuke shouted in a shrill voice, tears now flowing steadily down his face. "I'll never forgive you!"

"Sasuke... why...?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest, burying his dripping face in the soft tufts of blonde hair. He fought to control his shaking body, fought to stop the relentless stream of tears, but he couldn't.

"Sasuke, don't..."

"Promise me... you won't die..." Sasuke whispered, his lips at Naruto's ear, hearing the small sigh he got in response. "Promise..."

Naruto hesitated a moment, his eyes blank and unfocused. Sasuke sat up, his breath ragged. He thought Naruto had already gone.

"I... promise."

Sasuke's sigh of relief was short-lived, as Naruto coughed and sent blood spraying onto Sasuke's bare chest. They were both drenched in sweat and completely bloodied.

"You... won't die?" Sasuke asked him, making sure the kyuubi would keep his word.

"Not if you get me some help... Sasuke..." Naruto said, his tone weak and somewhat amused. Sasuke immediately rose to his feet, Naruto still held gingerly in his arms. He took one last look at the smiling, pained face of Naruto, and he took off running.

"Naruto, hold on..." Sasuke said, his tears still slipping away behind him in the wind. "I... I love you..."

**XXX**

It was almost surreal, the way no one could say anything... not when Sasuke was like this.

No one had ever seen him break down like this, let alone even cry. His whole world was nothing but Naruto now. Like the silk of a spider's thread, he was one end of the shimmering string and Naruto was the other. He wouldn't leave Naruto's bedside, waiting vigilantly for the blonde to wake up.

They were worried about him. Sasuke hadn't eaten, spoken, or moved from his place at Naruto's side since the night he had rushed him in to the medic-nin's office, sobbing and frantic. They had both been shirtless, freezing, and covered in blood. Naruto's blood. It had been all they could do just to get him cleaned up and clothed again.

Sasuke's eyes were now bloodshot, dark circles under them, but he was alert. His charcoal gaze never wavered from the boy, breathing steadily and looking peaceful. He wasn't dead yet, and that's what kept Sasuke going.

He heaved a sigh and let his eyes fall on Naruto's hand. He laced his fingers gently with the ones in front of him.

"Come on, Naruto," he thought in exhaustion. "Come on."

He closed his eyes for a moment, clenching his teeth.

"Sa... suke..."

Sasuke's head snapped up, his eyes once again darting to the tanned, smiling face. Naruto's eyes weren't even open, but he moved his head and squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke... you're here..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke said softly in relief, leaning forward to embrace him tightly. He pulled Naruto up to a sitting position, and the blonde hugged him back with all the strength he had.

"Sasuke... I'm not dead..."

"I know." Sasuke couldn't keep the weak laugh out of his relieved voice. He was so tired, but he had to stay with Naruto. He_ had_ to. Naruto was alive, _alive_, and everything would be fine. Sasuke's happiness seized his body for a moment and he actually considering placing a kiss on his friend's lips just out of sheer joy.

He closed his eyes, resting his face on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thanks, Sasuke..."

"Mm-mmm..." Sasuke mumbled into Naruto's neck, brushing his nose against his soft skin.

"I knew you'd save me..." Naruto said, his voice quiet and content. "I knew you wouldn't let me die."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Why do you have so much faith in me?"

"I wouldn't let you die." Naruto said, and his fingers gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt. "I... love you."

Sasuke's eyes opened. He stared down behind Naruto at the ruffled pillow, thinking. Had Naruto heard Sasuke tell him he loved him?

And now that made him think. What exactly did he feel for Naruto?

"You do?"

"Yes." Naruto's voice was light and cheerful. "You love me too. I heard you say it."

Sasuke let him go and sat back. Naruto was smiling, that cheeky grin on his lips. He watched as shining blue eyes opened to meet his.

"Naruto..."

"You're... you're my best friend." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke returned the smile, taking Naruto in his arms again. He watched his own tears splash onto Naruto's shoulder.

"You're... my best friend, too. I love you... Naruto."

"And I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke, out of complete relief and exhaustion, fell asleep right there. By the time everyone had noticed, the pair were sleeping soundly together in each other's arms.

Naruto was alive, thanks to Sasuke, thanks to his everlasting friendship and devotion.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

**A/N: I didn't make it SasuNaru... they're just friends in this story. Now I have to go write some hot SasuNaru to make up for it. -smile-**


End file.
